Sus ojos verdes
by Torrecilla De Marques
Summary: La guerra de los Black Arms contra la Tierra se esta librando justo ahora. Sonic esta destrozado completamente por la traición de su amado erizo. Sonadow, ligero roce, si no les gusta el Sonadow, no lo lean
1. Chapter 1 Sus ojos verdes

**Ok, empecemos... hice este SONADOW para mi amiga Mochi The Linx, aunque ya sé que dije que no haría nada de eso Sin embargo, solo será un ligero roce de yaoi**

**Me voy a centrar en lo que ocurrió en el juego "shadow The Hedgehog"**

**Sin más, espero que les guste, porque me esforcé muchísimo en esto (como dije, no soy muy buena haciendo pairing)**

**Sus ojos verdes**

El mundo caía lentamente a manos de los Black Arms y Black Doom.

La primera ciudad en caer fue Westopolis; sus edificios se derrumbaban una tras otra, las calles se manchaban de sangre y pintaban las paredes del mismo color. El lugar olía a muerte. Se mirase por donde se mirase una ola de muertes había azotado el lugar, el caos reinaba. Y era algo que el erizo azul no había podido de ninguna manera evitar.

Sonic se había decepcionado, Shadow no era precisamente la causa directa de tal apocalipsis (o eso pensaba el, por lo menos era eso lo que quería pensar) pero algo que tenía muy seguro era que, él había participado en la destrucción y ahora sus manos estaban manchadas y quizá nunca las podría limpiar.

El héroe más grande de todo el mundo se hallaba hecho pedazos. "Me siento vacío" Pensaba todo el tiempo, mientras trataba de parar la conquista de los alienígenas.

¿Y cómo no? Si la persona más importante del mundo para el ahora trataba de matarlo, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Shadow era frio, eso es verdad, pero con la llegada de Black Doom se volvió muchísimo peor, y sabía que nada podía hacer para que su amado erizo azabache volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Él era un héroe, cuyo deber era proteger al mundo a cualquier precio. Y si la profesión demandaba la destrucción de los alienígenas junto con la del mismísimo Shadow, tendría que hacerlo, porque por algo era un héroe, debía hacer sacrificios cuando fuera necesario, debía hacer lo posible y lo imposible para mantener al mundo a salvo. Y si una sola muerte era necesaria para detener toda una masacre, iba a hacerlo, sin titubear, sin dudar y nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Shadow también había estado algo pensativo últimamente, todo lo que estaba pasando era un completo caos: sus memorias que recuperaba con el paso de la invasión, la razón de su existencia, tener que buscar las Emeralds, destruir a quien se atravesase en su camino, etc.

Pero había una persona, que ocupaba sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo, si, alguien que ocupaba un lugar importante, no solo en su mente, sino también en su corazón, y aunque costara mucho creerlo, no era María, aquella humana a la que él amaba (o amó) como una hermana. No, esta vez no se trataba de ella. Su mente estaba siendo ocupada por cierto erizo azul al que conocía perfectamente bien. Pensaba en lo rápido que era, en lo imbécil e irritante que llegaba a ser para el (porque claro, Shadow no era el tipo romántico que todos desean). En el héroe en que se había convertido, pero sobre todo, en sus ojos verdes.

Sus ojos verdes. Ese par de hermosas esmeraldas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que las mirase, siempre mostrando la pasión que Sonic sentía por correr, que demostraban siempre la seguridad y el egocentrismo que le forjaban su personalidad. Que eran la ventana de su alma. Que habían captado su atención desde el primer día en que lo conoció.

Aunque claro, no todos podían ver lo mismo que Shadow veía a través de esos ojos verdes, ni siquiera Amy podía ver más allá de ellos, para ella podían ser una chulada, algo que lo hacía más atractivo. Pero solo el erizo azabache podía ver lo que en realidad expresaban, el misterio detrás de ellos, él podía ver miles de cosas a través de esas esmeraldas.

Y de tanto pensar en ellas, Shadow sintió nostalgia. Iba a extrañar muchísimo aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado con el erizo, que nunca podría volver a vivir. Iba a extrañar su fastidiosa voz, el suave roce de sus cuerpos, las muchas charlas y peleas con él.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, algo muy extraño en él, a veces sentía que se arrepentía del camino que había elegido. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El decidió destruir un mundo, mientras su amado erizo azul apostaba por salvarlo.

Y eso fue lo que los separó. Lo que destruyó absolutamente todo lo que tenían juntos.

-Gusto en verte otra vez, Shadow-Una voz en tono serio sacó de sus pensamientos a Shadow. El conocía perfectamente bien esa voz, sabía que el momento de enfrentarse con Sonic había llegado.

-No digo lo mismo, fáker-Respondió tomando una escopeta entre sus manos, comenzando a cargarla sin prisa.

Sonic sintió un poco de escalofríos al ver tal acción. Se posicionó para comenzar el combate, y cuando Shadow terminó de cargar su arma, el erizo azul se lanzó en un Spin Dash para dar el primer golpe.

Sin embargo, Shadow fue más rápido y esquivó al erizó, alejándose unos escasos metros para poder dispararle al erizo azul, aunque como este se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, iba a ser bastante difícil.

Sin pensarlo mucho más tiempo, disparó. El erizo azul se detuvo en medio del campo de batalla apenas creado. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a emanar de su brazo izquierdo, pues el erizo azabache había fallado en su primer tiro.

Sonic enfureció y corrió rápidamente hacia él, propinándole una certera patada en el rostro.

Shadow dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio, su sangre ahora hervía en cólera. Disparó más veces al erizo, aunque esta vez Sonic sí logró esquivar todos sus disparos.

Cuando ya no le quedó ni una sola bala más. Shadow tiró la escopeta y se alejó varios metros del lugar. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, sacó una Chaos Emerald de quien sabe dónde, y se preparó para darle el golpe final a Sonic.

El erizo azul vio lo que iba a hacer, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde su amado erizo azabache se encontraba, pues trataría de arrebatarle de las manos la Emerald. Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanza la preciada joya cuando...

-Chaos... ¡Blast!-Gritó para provocar una enorme explosión que emanaba de su cuerpo, enviando a Sonic varios metros atrás, provocando un cráter en el lugar en el que cayó.

Aquella batalla había terminado muy rápidamente, con Shadow como el vencedor y con un Sonic muy malherido, que no podía ni levantarse.

El erizo azabache se acercó lentamente al lugar en el que yacía Sonic, sacando en el camino una revolver cargada completamente.

Cuando llegó hasta él, apuntó directo a su cabeza. Sonic esperaba ya el tiro de gracia, pero nunca llegó.

Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron. 12, 13, 14 segundos más y nada, absolutamente nada ocurrió

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya-Pidió Sonic

Sin embargo, Shadow bajó la mano lentamente, miro hacia un lado y tiró su arma.

-No puedo matarte-Dijo, dándose media vuelta, retirándose del lugar caminando, dejando a un confundido Sonic.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado como para matarlo. Él no podía simplemente acabar con su vida, por lo menos, aun no, no mientras el viviera en su mente, mientras aun sintiera algo por él. No mientras sus ojos verdes le hipnotizaran


	2. Aviso

Pequeño aviso, que publique en todas mis historias xD

Ok, solo queria decirles que... no voy a publicar nada por algun tiempo, en primer lugar y lo mas importante: mi examen de la Uni ya viene y lo peor de todo es que son dos! asi que ahora debo estudiar mucho mucho para poder entrar a la universidad, y con todas las cosas raras que debo hacer en la escuela solo me daria tiempo para una cosa: o publicar y escribir, o estudiar .-.

El examen viene dificil, y a mi con eso de que no me dan matematicas me la complican mucho más.

Quiero aclarar que no dejare ninguna historia (nisiquiera la de Dragon Age 2) a la mitad, todas voy a acabarlas.

Una disculpa para todos a los que sus OC aparecen en alguna de mis historias, pero publicare algo tal vez en abril, o hasta junio, no lo se.

Pero eso si! seguire pasandome por sus historias y comentandolas, y seguire haciendo el Fanfic "La conquista de los Gamers: La Revelación" junto con jjpita99, para no dejarlo colgado, además de que si azrexskate necesita ayuda para el fanfic "Los Defensores, los héroes mas fuertes del mundo", tambien lo ayudo, y si alguien me necesita para algo o quiere utilizar mis OC, estoy aqui para servirles

Nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 2 El recuerdo de su amado

**Disclaimer: Los persojanes, todos, pertenecen a Sega**

**Capitulo 2**

**El recuerdo de su amado**

¿Cómo olvidas a alguien que le dio significado a tu vida entera? ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que, sin quererlo, se volvió tu mundo?

Ese era justo el dilema de Sonic. Él había amado tanto a aquel frio erizo, que su traición lo destrozó por completo.

Y ahora más que nunca, estaba confundido ¿porque Shadow le había dejado con vida? Esa pregunta rondaba en sus pensamientos, tenía la necesidad de responder a aquella misteriosa pregunta, pero tenía por seguro que por más explicaciones que el buscase, la respuesta nunca llegaría a él. Sin embargo, ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? Por ahora, ninguna, pues sabía que la muerte rondaba cerca del lugar y cuando le descubriera allí, moribundo, ella no tendría piedad de él y se lo llevaría sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin tantas complicaciones, Sonic se aferró a aquella idea, estaba seguro que esta vez no podría librarse de la muerte, no en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Imaginaba que solo sería cuestión de un par de horas o solo minutos hasta que se viera forzado a cerrar los ojos para siempre. Decidió que así era mejor, pues ya estaba harto de aquella lucha con los Black Arms, esas criaturas que solo querían traer la apocalipsis y, por desgracia, con la ayuda de Shadow lo estaban logrando.

La verdad es que su situación era bastante complicada, ¡Sonic aún era demasado joven como para irse de este mundo! Había tantas cosas que hubise querido hacer, y se dió cuenta de que ahora ya era demasiado tarde como para satisfacer aquellos deseos.

Aún asi, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, salvo una sola cosa: no haberse podido despedir de su amado Shadow a quien extrañaría para siempre, a quien esperaría del otro lado sin ninguna clase de rencores, aunque hubiera sido el mismo quien lo mandara allí.

Comenzó a recordarlo todo; como comenzó su extrañisima, curiosa, pero hermosisima historia. La vida que habían compartido juntos, aquellas bellas noches en que sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, bajo una sola y transparente manta impregnada de la esencia de ambos mezclada con el sudor provocado por las acciones de aquellos erizos. Recordaba el inmenso placer que sentía tan solo con el fino roce de sus labios.

Si. Aun recordaba aquella vida de ensueño, que ahora parecía tan lejana, que ahora solo era una simple fantasía.

Y comenzó a recordar, entonces, aquella fantasía. El inicio de un romance.

Sonic había conocido a Shadow en circunstancias demasiado extrañas como para creer que de allí nacería el amor, pero curiosamente, así fué.

Desde el primer instante en el que le había visto, había captado su atención. Se fijó en todo: paseó su traviesa mirada por cada centrimetro del esbelto cuerpo del erizo, no pasó desapercibido cada detalle de su figura: su pecho blanco como la hermosa nieve de invierno, aquellas vetas rojas que jamás había visto en otro erizo, sus bellos ojos de una magnífica combinación de rojo y negro, esos ojos que encerraban un mundo lleno de misterio e intriga, esos ojos que podrían enloquecer a cualquiera. Recordaba que un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas en cuanto le miró por primera vez.

¡Ah que hermoso fué aquel momento! Algo memorable, que Sonic atesoraba en lo más profundo de su mente. Rió un poco al imaginar lo difícil que fué para el ganarse el corazón de alguien tan frio como Shadow The Hedgehog, pues no había sido algo tan simple que le llevara un par de dias lograrlo.

Bellos recuerdos, perfectos para despedirse de la vida.

Los parpados del joven erizo comenzaron a pesarle cada vez más, no soportaría mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, así que decidió hecharle un último vistazo a aquella tierra caotica; quizá no era el mejor recuerdo que podía llevarse del mundo, hubiera preferido encontrarse en medio de un campo o un jardín, algún sitio mucho más hermoso, para que así cuando partiera pudiese llevarse el recuerdo de un mundo pacífico lleno de amor y esperanza, pero el destino había escogido de forma muy diferente para el, y lo único que podía llevarse era la imagen de un planeta sumido en la guerra, empapado de sangre, lleno de terror y rogando piedad.

Pensó en no ponerse triste, puesto que el había luchado y había gastado todas sus fuerzas en proteger al mundo, así que no se iba a ir deseando habre hecho más, puesto que el había hecho todo cuanto podía.

Sin ninguna prisa, cerró los ojos, su mente se volvió en blanco, y su respiración se volvió mas lenta. No sabía si en verdad su fin había llegado, pero decidió aceptar lo que el destino quisiese hacer con el.

**Ok ok, al fin pude subir el siguiente capítulo. Se que tarde, pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Agradezco a:**

**Kathleen The Vampire, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :D espero que tambien disfrutes de este cap**

**Mochi The Linx, jajaja te imaginé gritando n.n que bueno que lo disfrutes porque en verdad me costó trabajo, y este cap ni se diga**

**pikmingirl, aqui está la conti, aunque lamento (otra vez) la tardanza, y bueno, se hace lo que se puede :D**

** , lamento que te quedaras con la duda tantisisimo tiempo, pero ya aquí esta listo**

**One Dark Love, listo listo! tenemos conti n.n espero que lo disfrutes**

**Y gracias a las que me dsaron suerte para mi examen, solo el tiempo dirá que pasará con eso.**

**Otra cosa, esta es como una... miniserie de.. tres capitulos .-, perdonen pero, el día de hoy veremos que pasó con Sonic, y en el siguiente lo que sintió Shadow despues del encuentro de ambos.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido, cuidense, gracias a todos los que me leyeron, que disfruten este cap, y porfa, dejenme un review :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Despedida

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SEGA**

**Capitulo 3**

**Despedida**

Shadow caminaba detras de Black Doom con la cabeza baja observando solamente sus pies, no podia dejar de pensar en su amado erizo, a quien tuvo que dejar atrás para poder cumplir con su proposito: Ayudar a Black Doom, recuperar su memoria, por fin poder saber quien era el, cual era el proposito de su existencia.

Quiza nunca fue nuestro destino estar juntos, pensaba, tratando de convencerse de que asi era mejor. De que la mejor decisión que habia tomado hasta ahora era haber abandonado a la unica persona a la que tanto habia amado como no lo habia hecho con nadie más.

Nisiquiera el amor que sentía por María podia equipararse al amor que sentia por Sonic, porque era un amor completamente diferente, un amor que no podia describirse con palabras. Solo con hechos.

Recordaba aun el dia en que habia conocido a aquel molesto erizo azul, cambiando el curso de su vida desde entonces. Recordaba como se volvio tan importante para el como nadie más lo era.

!Que curioso! Y pensar que muchas veces ese mismo erizo azul le parecia una molestia total, siempre con ese orgulloso porte de heroe, siempre pensando en la vida de los demás, siempre tan egocentrico, lo que era por demás fastidioso, y no solo para el, si no para todos.

Ese erizo azul, siempre tan... sonriente, tan feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Esos pensamientos debían quedarse lejos, en algún lugar inaccesible de su mente. Tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como en la Apocalipsis que había dado inicio con la llegada de los alienigenas. O algo todavía más importante, en recuperar todas las Caos Emeralds.

Ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en su amado erizo. O sus ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas pero más brillantes y atractivas que mil de aquellas piedras.

Si esos ojos, hermosos ojos...

Una sacus fue suficiente para alejar tan estúpidos pensamientos.

¡Demonios! ¿Como podia pensar así de cursi? ¡Que patético era!

¿Como pudo tan siquiera cometer la barbaridad de enamorarse?¡Que tontería! ¡De haber sabido que eso iba a distraerlo de su objetivo nunca hubiera dejado al erizo azul acercarse a el!

¡Todo era culpa de ese tonto!

Bufó. Pensaba que para esas alturas, Sonic ya estaría muerto. Lo había dejado muy malherido, seria un milagro que hubiese durado vivo más de 30 minutos, y más milagroso aún resultaría que alguien pudiera encontrarlo y curarlo a tiempo.

No lo aceptaría, pero muy, muy en el fondo, deseaba que el pudiera salvarse. Deseaba tanto volver a encontrarse al héroe azul que tan loco lo volvía.

Ojalá. Realmente esperaba que estuviera vivo. Pero sabía que no era así. Las heridas que le provocó eran mortales. Nadie, nisiquiera el podría librar la muerte con semejantes heridas.

Continuó caminando, con sus pensamientos hechos un lío. Por un lado, deseaba tanto volver a ver a Sonic, tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo un día por allí, cerca, con su orgulloso porte de heroe, su sonrisa confiada, siempre dispuesto a perdonarle por haber atentado contra la Tierra. No sería fácil, pero sabía que al final el lo perdonaría y ambos podrían volver a estar juntos.

Y por otro lado, tenía un pensamiento angustiante: queria verlo muerto. Eso requería su misión, destruir cada obstáculo que atravesara su camino, y Sonic, como proclamado protector del mundo era el mayor de todos ellos. Sabía perfectamente bien que con el cerca, la misión encomendada por Black Doom no sería completada.

Porque Sonic podía intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque no dejaría que se apoderara de las Emeralds. Porque, seguramente, derrotaría a ]Black Doom antes de que este le dijera la verdad que tanto anhelaba saber.

Por miles de razones, el representaba un amenazante obstáculo que acabaría con sus planes antes de ejecutarlo.

Por ello era mejor así. Además, sabía perfectamente bien, que con Sonic fuera de su camino, ya no debía preocuparse más por su relación o por desear volver a verlo. El ya no ocuparía un lugar en sus pensamientos, pues su relación (por obvias razones) había terminado.

Rio consigo mismo, dandose cuenta de lo psicópata que eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

De cualquier forma, lo hecho, hecho estaba, otro día tendría tiempo para lamentarse o alegrarse, por ahora, tenía que seguir con su misión.

-Shadow-Habló Black Doom sacandolo de sus pensamientos-Tu siguiente misión-El mencionado asintió esperando la orden-Destruye lo que queda de esta patética ciudad-Señalando Westópolis.

Shadow asintió para dirigirse corriendo a la ciudad, prometiendose a si mismo que dejaría atrás todo respecto a Sonic.

Sus recuerdos

Sus pensamientos sobre el

Sus sentimientos

Sus caricias

Las noches compartidas

Y sobre todo... dejar atrás, el bello recuerdo de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

**Lo sé, los fans del Sonadow querrán matarme por este final, o peor aún, por tardar tanto en subirlo.**

**La cosa es que traté de adaptar este capitulo a la personalidad de Shadow, cosa que me costó mucho trabajo y creo que no logré nnU**

**Mochi The linx.- Si bueno, se nos murió nnU y bueno, nadie y mucho menos Shadow acudieron a ayudarlo, eeso fue triste y lamento haberte hecho esperar pero fue dificil para ser tan poquito**

**One Dark Love.- Bueno pues... si y no, ya sabes, al erizo negro nadie lo entiende pero si extraña a su amor, aqui la conti, mil años despues pero aqui esta**

** .- este estuvo... creo que mas triste, pues ya fue el final**

**pikmingirl.- pues... no fue su mejor explicacion de lo que le hizo a Sonic, pero allí está.**

**Bueno, este fue el ultimo cap, espero que disfrutaran de la historia, fue un verdadero honor haber hecho este lemon, tal vez haga otro Sonadow, si lo quieren, pidanmelo ;)**

**SAyonara!**


End file.
